


I Can Help

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato hears Hinami calling his name from the next room. Is she hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help

**Author's Note:**

> really short drabble

“Ayato,” a soft voice, called, yanking Ayato out of his thoughts.

What the hell was that? It was coming from the room adjacent to his. Oh, fuck. Hinami. She probably needed help with something again. 

“Ayato!”

Okay, that wasn’t a soft call. The sounds were getting louder, and as Ayato went to knock on her door, he heard a strangled moan. Was she hurt? Without thinking, Ayato busted through the door, thankful that she hadn’t locked it. What he stumbled upon was not Hinami in a heap on the floor, nor was she injured in any way. 

As soon as he’d gotten a full view of her, noting that she was completely naked and panting, she yanked the blankets over her. Realization dawned on him, and he grinned.

“You know, I don’t understand why you’re hiding your face. I could hear you from next door.” He crossed his arms and leaned against her wall, the look in his eyes heated and predatory.

“I - I didn’t think you were here,” she said, her voice slightly muffled with the barrier of the blanket.

“So, you do this whenever I’m not here?”

She could hear footsteps and knew he was walking towards her. She squeaked and tightened her grip on the blankets.

“If you needed help,” he drawled. “You could have just said so.”

Since Ayato was a lot stronger than she was, he easily ripped the blanket from her body. Her blush was spreading down her neck, and beads of sweat decorated her pale skin. 

“Show me how you like it.” He commanded, crossing his arms.

Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her? When she shot him a confused look, he reached out to take her hand and guided it to her heat. She snapped her head away from him, shaking it roughly. 

“I c-can’t! That’s too embarrassing!”

“Mm, then you should probably think before you start screamin’ my name for the entire fucking building to hear, huh?”

He took her chin with his other hand and pulled her head so that she was forced to look at him.

“It’s hot, you dumbass. Besides, you weren’t embarrassed when you were sucking me off with that pretty little mouth of yours the other day. Show me.”

Hinami closed her eyes since she couldn’t turn her head away and lightly brushed her fingertips across her clit. She bit her lip and began rubbing circles, the heat of his gaze and the pressure on her sex causing her to shake. She slipped a small index finger inside of herself and whimpered pitifully, drawing a sharp gasp of breath out of Ayato as he watched, transfixed.

“You can - You can help… if you want…” She breathed.

Ayato wasted no time and pulled her finger out of her. He replaced it with his own and captured her lips with his own. Hinami always asked for help after that.


End file.
